


Freezing Balls and Hot Chocolate

by hybryd0



Series: December Fic Challenge [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hot chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Balls and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles. A lot.

It’s a wonder Niall even hears his mobile go off with his music up as loud as it is. Liam and Louis are out club hopping, Harry got invited to see some indie band play, and Zayn is at the library working on a group project. Having so many flatmates means he rarely actually gets the place to himself, so he’s enjoying it while he does, which means playing whatever music he feels like as loud as he wants.

Still, when his phone goes off and he manages to hear a couple seconds of the ringtone he has for Zayn, he quickly turns down the music and picks up.

“Vas Happenin!”

Zayn chuckles softly on the other end. “Are you always going to answer the phone like that?”

“Only when it’s you,” Niall replies, smiling at the warmth that fills him just from hearing his boyfriend’s voice. “Taking a break?”

“On my way home actually,” Zayn says, his voice echoing like he’s walking down an empty hall. “I just wanted you to know so you can come look for me if I’m not there in ten minutes.”

“It’s not that long of a walk,” Niall protests with a laugh.

“Yeah, but I might freeze my balls off and then freeze to death trying to find them.”

Niall swallows his laugh, but can’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “I’ll come look for you if you’re not here in ten minutes.”

They get off the phone shortly after and Niall immediately goes into the kitchen to start making hot chocolate. He knows Zayn was only joking about freezing, but it is still pretty cold outside and there’s really no better way to warm up than hot chocolate. Niall has a recipe for spicing up the cheap hot chocolate mix they keep handy and the other boys are always asking him to make it, since he won’t share his secret no matter how much Harry begs.

By the time he hears the front door open, the hot chocolate is almost done. The music in the other room turns down and then a second later Zayn appears in the doorway. His cheeks and nose are rosy and he’s still wearing his beanie, dark hair poking out from the bottom. His eyes light up at the sight of Niall at the stove with a saucepan in hand, a familiar enough sight during the winter.

“You’re my favorite,” Zayn says as he walks over to fish out two clean mugs without being asked.

Niall snorts and stirs the mixture that is just about hot enough. “Better be.”

“If you throw in some of those marshmallows I know you’re hiding, I’ll blow you on the couch.”

“Liam will be so pissed if he finds out,” Niall chuckles, pouring half of the hot chocolate in one mug and then half in the other. “but I accept.”

Zayn grins smugly like he’s the one who has won something, which he kinda has since Niall usually smuggles the marshmallows away from himself, but Zayn’s mouth is a prize in and of itself. He disappears into the living room and Niall digs out his marshmallows and puts some in both of their cups then puts a little more in Zayn’s mug. Niall’s nothing if not fair and a blowjob probably deserves a few extra marshmallows.


End file.
